


cotton candy pink

by magicandlight



Series: The States [53]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: F/M, Hair Dyeing, Short & Sweet, i wrote this in a fit of writer's block on my other projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Sam's been ignoring the fact that her blonde roots are showing through the burgundy dye for over two weeks now, but at this point, it's impossible to ignore, and she's out of dye to do a touch-up.





	cotton candy pink

Sam's been ignoring the fact that her blonde roots are showing through the burgundy dye for over two weeks now, but at this point, it's impossible to ignore, and she's out of dye to do a touch-up.

Foster leans against the bathroom counter, watching as she tugs at a lock of her to look at what has to be at least half an inch of blonde roots. "Are you going to dye it again?"

Sam looks at her blonde-and-burgundy hair. "I guess. I'll bleach it tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~

It isn't that there's anything wrong with her natural hair, it's just that she'd rather not look so,  _so_  much like England all the time. She'd seen the hair dye in the store one day and bought it on a whim, cause, hey, why not?

It was terrible, that first time. It was an awful shade of orange and she probably looked like a traffic cone. Practice makes perfect, though, and Sam kept dyeing her hair.

One of her favorites so far had been the soft silvery blue, but the burgundy had been growing on her.

Foster trails after her as she goes down the aisle of hair dye, picking things up off the store shelves and putting them back down.

"Hey, Foster?"

He turns away from where he'd been reading a box of temporary neon green. "Yeah?"

"You can pick the color."

"You sure?"

Sam hums an affirmative, and Foster scans over the boxes with a thoughtful expression. She didn't let him pick the color very often- a lot of the time, Foster wasn't there when she redyed her hair- so he took it pretty seriously.

Foster hands her the box with a flourish and Sam raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on the color.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sam pulls on a t-shirt already covered in dye stains and Foster picks out an old one he doesn't care about anymore. 

Sam perches on the countertop and tries to stay still as Foster applies the dye.

The dye is always cold, and no matter how many times she does this, she never gets used to it.

Foster stops when she shivers. "Sorry."

"It's fine, keep going."

She closes her eyes, trying not to frown at the feeling of the dye on her scalp. 

Foster starts humming something and Sam tries to figure out where she's heard it. 

She laughs when she finally places it. "Foster?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you humming We Don't Believe What's On TV?"

Foster smiles. "I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind _._ " He sings softly, and Sam laughs again. 

"You're ridiculous."

Foster just smiles wider, and Sam leans up to kiss him on the cheek. "Done?"

Foster hums. "Just have to wait thirty minutes and then we can rinse it out."

~~~~~~~~~~

After the dye is rinsed out and her hair is mostly dry, Foster plays with it while they watch a movie. 

"You know, I like this color. It's like cotton candy." Foster undoes the tiny braid he'd been making. "Do you think you could keep it like this for a while?"

Sam's already making plans to stock up on pink hair dye. "Sure."


End file.
